The Rainbow Factory
by Francesva
Summary: Astrid has always been hiding something... and it may just make the most horrific villain you will ever see. Hiccstrid... sort of. WARNING: Comes from the darkest and most evil parts of my mind. Rated T ... I'm seriously pushing the limits of T, though. Lots of gore, and I give credit to Woodentoaster for the song, and MLP fans for creating the Rainbow Factory.


**A/N: WARNING: This comes from the darkest and evilest depths of my mind. No flames please. I know this will probably bring up lots of controversy. Yes, this is from MLP (My little pony) fandom stuff. I'm kind of a fan... :p. So, anyway, Astrid's evil, and this story ends on a huge what if. OH and credit to WoodenToaster for most of the song lyrics, he's an amazing artist, and I absolutely love that song. Last thing before you guys get reading, I'm the first person in the HTTYD fanfic world to introduce the Rainbow Factory to Hiccup and Astrid! :D Yay!**

* * *

The axe scraped across the ground behind her. Astrid looked around, grinning evilly. She was so happy to be in her most favorite place in the world… so she began to sing.

"Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice as the story we knew of sugar and spice,

But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it,

With the help of the magic of the reptilian device."

The music began blaring, and screams were starting to sound. She looked to her right, where the machines pumped out the colors of the rainbow. A beautiful rainbow would soon spread across the sky, and Astrid would be very happy. She continued on with her song.

"Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy,

Far beyond that of Dragonden's mythology,

It's easy to misjudge that boiling volcano,

With it's fire- breathing reptiles and hot, uneasy atmosphere,

But with all great things comes a great responsibility,

That of Dragonden's being home to psychopaths,

How, you ask, are they up to the task,

To which the answer is in a simple facility."

Astrid bobbed her head, and looked down into the pit of colorless, dead dragons.

"In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true,

In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through,

In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true."

The next dragon, a nightmare, appeared, squealing, and then came the knife. This was the process of the draining. Astrid laughed, and watched as the knife ripped through the scales. The red and black drained from the animal, and the dead reject was dropped into the pit full of other dead dragons, also known as the Rainbow Recycle Pit, which was also called RRP.

The same lyrics echoed throughout the large factory. Kidnapped Vikings and dragons worked hard each day, wondering who would be Drained at the end of the day. That was their payment, death. Suddenly, Astrid noticed the sun rising. It was time to go back to Hiccup, and keep pretending, like she always had done.

**Later**

"Hey, Astrid, what do you think makes a rainbow?" Hiccup asked her. "You'll figure out. You're smart." Astrid looked at him, smiling. It was the same way she looked at him two weeks later, when he was about to be drained. "Ninety nine point nine percent of a rainbow is made of dragons. The one percent, well, that will be made from Vikings." Astrid said to him, laughing. "Y-You're crazy! I thought you loved dragons! I thought you loved me!" Hiccup screamed.

"Well, we all have disappointments, don't we? I love rainbows, your life is going to a good cause." Astrid chuckled, and kissed him, at the same time raising her knife. After that, no one truly knows what happened, because the Factory began to explode due to one of the victims setting fire to some bombs. Some say Hiccup flew out of there, and ran into hiding, driven into insanity. Some also say that Astrid was able to kill him, drain him, and turn him into the very last rainbow Berk would ever see. They also say she might have killed herself afterwards. However, the truth is, no one truly knows what happened. We never found the remains of the factory, and we never saw either Hiccup or Astrid ever again. The only proof that it existed was by what we've heard, and a single note saying 'They kill people to make rainbows.' All we can do is wonder, what is a rainbow made of? And what's at the end of it?

* * *

**A/N: I am so messed up. POOR HICCUP! Forgive me for the long conversation that is now coming up.**

**Hiccup: :| You are messed up...**

**Me: Shut up! :p**

**Hiccup fans: *GASP* How could you say that!**

**Me: :P Because I love him enough to be comfortable to say that.**

**Hiccup: HUH?**

**Me: You're clueless. About 1,000,000 girls have the largest crush on you.**

**Hiccup: Really? Me? No, thats not possible!**

**Me: -_- You really are clueless.**

**Hiccup: Sarcasm.**

**Me: Where I come from, jokes are supposed to be funny.**

**Hiccup: Touché my friend, Touché.**

**Me: :P**

**Anyway, sorry about that. Review (x1,000,000,000) plz, no flames, and NEVER LICK A RAINBOW. I can almost imagine Equinoxknight01 licking it anyway. XD**


End file.
